Project Summary The thirteenth biennial nitric oxide Gordon Research Conference/Gordon Research Seminar will focus in interactions between Nitric Oxide and other small molecules (hydrogen sulfide and carbon monoxide) that are being collectively referred to as `Gasotransmitters'. We have subtitle this conference ?Gasotransmitters in Harmony? to emphasize the cross talk and commonality between these small molecules and their relationship with nitric oxide. These molecules share many similarities: They are generated enzymatically, they are gasses in pure form at physiological temperature (and pressure), and they are biologically active and either act directly as signaling molecules and/or modulate other biological signaling processes. In addition, all exhibit pleiotropic behavior and influence a wide variety of biological processes including cell fate decisions, proliferation, metabolic flexibility, redox status, and the metabolism of oxygen (which perhaps should be regarded as the `first in class' gasotransmitter). However, chemically these molecules are streets apart. Nitric Oxide is a selectively reactive, somewhat hydrophobic, free radical with complex biological chemistry, hydrogen sulfide is largely present as the mono-anion HS- nucleophile and is one of a growing number of small molecule sulfur species, and the biological chemistry of CO is restricted to d-orbital coordination chemistry. More recently, it has become clear that these molecules interact at a systems, a pathway, and even a chemical level, and are able to synergistically affect each other's ability to modulate biological processes. This meeting will be precisely line up with the aims and mission of the National Institutes of Health and in particular with the National Heart Lung and Blood Institute. It will foster and encourage cutting edge scientific discoveries the are directed at finding new cures and treatments for human disease, and in particular maladies of the cardiovascular and pulmonary systems. The dissemination and discussion of new scientific discoveries is grist to the mill for the translational potential of these studies to impact health and disease. This will be second year we will also run a Gordon Research Seminar preceding the GRC. We will also incorporate a reverse poster session in both the GRS and GRC to enhance collaborative interactions. In addition, we will incorporate a GRC `Power Hour' for the first time into this conference, which is a meeting of attendees designed to discuss barriers to progress for women and minorities in science. We believe this conference will be an exciting and rewarding experience for all delegates.